


please

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom!Minhyuk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub!Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the one where hoseok wants to be a sweet boy





	please

“ _please_.”

minhyuk lets his hand trail down hoseok’s front, down his stomach,  nails raking over the ridges of his abs as he hums in contemplation. it’s so nice to tie hoseok up. a sense of pride since the man underneath  is all muscles and strength.

“i’ve been good, haven’t i? i listened so well today.”

tilting his head to the side, minhyuk watches as hoseok’s chest rises and falls with every fleeting touch he grants him. his lips are pouty as he takes in minhyuk’s naked figure looming over his own with no way to pull the other hard and fast over his cock. instead, minhyuk’s  perched himself over one of hoseok’s thighs leisurely, lightly grinding against the smooth skin.

“won’t you--”

“awfully talkative for someone who’s been good, aren’t we, hoseok?”  minhyuk asks, voice as light as a fairy. the younger’s smile widens as hoseok’s voice catches in his throat and he  doesn’t have an answer. he’s just impatient. “my sweet boy, you know i don’t like it when you get impatient,” minhyuk whispers, leaning so his lips are just out of reach.

“i’m sorry,” hoseok whispers, eyes watching the other, waiting for something. anything.

minhyuk hums in contemplation again, dragging one hand lower until it’s flat against hoseok’s erection. his hand is slow and steady as it rubs against hoseok, building him up painfully. stealthily, minhyuk’s free hand draws obscene images against hoseok’s hip bone, a sensitive spot that has hoseok gasping for breath.

“should i take you in mouth, hoseok? do you wanna see my lips wrapped around your hard cock?” minhyuk asks him with a laugh as he struggles to speak.  “my sweet boy, you gotta use your words...”

“please.”

sliding lower, ass in the air, minhyuk takes him in his mouth, slowly, inch by inch. it takes awhile, but soon minhyuk’s  got his tip hitting the back of his throat and he moans appreciatively at the size size, the vibrations sending a race of stimulation to the weakened man underneath. tongue flat against the underside, minhyuk slowly bobs his head against hoseok, watching carefully for any reactions. hoseok is already close. he’s extra sensitive. so minhyuk pulls him from his mouth, a trail of saliva leaving his lips and whine falling from hoseok’s.

fingers encircle him again as minhyuk raises a brow. “what was that, sweet boy?”

hoseok shakes his head in defiance. no, nothing.

smiling, minhyuk  returns to watching the older’s expressions as his hand moves along the sensitive cock. he’s so close again, so minhyuk removes his hand, watching as his body cools from its near high. again.

this time hoseok really whines, a series of pleas and bargaining that has even minhyuk throwing his head back to laugh. crawling back up his body, minhyuk languidly rolls his body over hoseok’s overstimulated member, watching the comical o shape of his mouth as he rubs against minhyuk’s cock. anything for relief. minhyuk listens as hoseok curses into the night air, a string of words he’s never heard him say before.

“my, we’re a bit dirty today?”

“please.”

minhyuk submits just a little and pulls out the little plug before coating hoseok’s fingers with lube. hoseok is sure he’s never felt anything as lovely as the feel of pressing his fingers into minhyuk. eyes closed, minhyuk slowly rides the one finger, and then another, and then one more as hoseok grows greedy.

finally, when hoseok mewls, minhyuk takes the twitchy cock and coats him lube before aligning  him at his entrance. minhyuk slides down hoseok’s shaft slow and deliberate, everything hoseok doesn’t need. minhyuk can hear hoseok’s strangled intake of breath when he’s sheathed quickly. hoseok is so needy and whiny, minhyuk almost take pity on him. almost. with slow rolls of his hips, minhyuk move his body against hoseok’s, twisting his hips to generate the most friction. hooded eyes keep in contact with every slow stroke. hoseok loves eye contact. he loves watching as minhyuk rides him and near each other’s own peak.

minhyuk loves watching him too because frankly, hoseok is one of the most beautiful beings he’s ever seen. hoseok looks even better when he’s being fucked. minhyuk can feel the other’s dick throbbing in him as his own hips begin to move a bit more erratically and even minhyuk’s whines get louder.

“fuck, baby. please.”

he’s so close again, but so is minhyuk this time, so the younger boy stops his movements, despite the protest from both. despite the need that their body feels. because hoseok is getting a tad too vocal for minhyuk’s liking. and he can’t have that. flipping them over deftly uso hoseok is between his legs, mouth agape.

“why don’t you put that mouth to better use, my sweet boy?”

hoseok is perfectly obedient and his lips welcome minhyuk’s cock against them. minhyuk just needs to get close again, so with his hurried movements minhyuk rolls his hips against hoseok’s face, drowning the other man with his cock well down his throat. combing his fingers through hoseok’s hair, minhyuk thrusts against hoseok’s mouth harder, throwing his head back in the pleasure hoseok’s mouth and tongue gives.

now minhyuk is just in this for himself. now he’s just in this for his own pleasure and hoseok knows this. he’s pushed it too far and when minhyuk holds him down like this, it’s over. hissing his name, minhyuk cums not so sweetly over his face, but hoseok doesn’t mind because he swears minhyuk tastes sweeter than any candy he’s had. he swears minhyuk taste better than anyone else. his tongue darts out to collect anything he’s missed, dragging against minhyuk’s overly sensitive tip.

“ _fuck_.”

minhyuk pushes hoseok back until he’s straddling hoseok’s slim waist, eyeing him down. what a beautiful sight hoseok is all fucked out by a man so small. a finger slips under his chin, tilting his face up. hoseok’s mouth is sealed this time as he awaits minhyuk’s command. it has the other smiling.

“should i let you cum, my sweet boy?”

“please.”

and finally... when hoseok thinks enough is enough, minhyuk lubes him up again and guides him back in. hoseok tries to be quiet this time. he bites his own lower lip to hold back the sounds. his fingers bundle into the sheets.

“hands on me, sweet boy,” minhyuk coos and immediately nails dig into the pretty skin of minhyuk’s hips as hoseok matches and surpasses the rhythm set by minhyuk. he’s close again. so quickly. minhyuk watches the way hoseok’s eyes strain to stay open, the light flush painted so prettily across his cheeks.

“go ahead,” he murmurs. “come for me, won’t you, sweet boy?”

minhyuk used to imagine what hoseok would sound like when he came, when he reached his peak. he imagined it would be like hyunwoo, low grunts. but hoseok is too dainty for that. he comes with a soft mewl that sounds like a whine for more.

“that’s my good boy...” minhyuk praises as the man beneath him quivers from the powerful orgasm.

 


End file.
